Kiss With A Fist
by Druella.Alicexx
Summary: Zuko and Sokka's mothers had a connection and made a decision, one that altered the two boys' lives forever. How does this effect the story? SLASH.
1. Come Out And Play

**Kekekekeke. Yes, I wrote a Zukka. I really LOVE this pairing, and I hope you guys do, too. It's probably gonna be fluffy and angsty and yummy. Very different. So, it's following the same timeline and major events and such, but theres a twist that make everything all Sukka-ish. Lol. Well, hope you like! Review if I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR; if I did, alot of things would be different.**

**Warnings: Swearing, violence, fluff, Slash. Nothing too graphic, though. Uhh. theres gonna be some mystickal magick, but nothing too different from the series. I'll try to keep em as OC as possible.**

**Pairings: Zukka(Zuko, Sokka.) Taang(Toph, Aang) Jetara(Jet, Katara) eerr... maybe more side pairings. I have the tendency of stirring up drama and jealousy when I write. -sigh- I'm such a drama queen.**

**Chapter One**

_Come Out And Play_

"Mom- where are we going? Dad's gonna be mad we're leaving without telling him..."

Ursa bit her lip as she pulled her son along the shore. The lights from the city were finally starting to fade away, after walking for two hours. So far, no one seemed to notice the absence of their presence.

She looked back at her precious Zuko, who was rubbing at his drooping eyes, attempting to stay awake. The poor thing was tired. "We're almost there, hunny. And don't worry about daddy." She looked forward, a black ship was visible in the dark, but just barely. "Mommy will take care of him."

She halted and turned, lifting her ten-year-old son into her arms and holding him tightly to her chest. Then, she entered into the waves and started towards the dark ship.

"M-m-om, it's cold!" Zuko whined, clenching her dark red robes, as if the currents would take him away. Ursa continued on, holding her beloved son tightly to her. The water was fairly cold and Zuko was wearing light fire nation clothes, which were inappropriate for such temperatures.

She regretted not dressing him in something warmer. She should have known the waters would be colder then usual at this time, when the moon was full.

"I'm sorry, love. Just stay strong for mommy, okay baby?" Zuko coughed as the waves crashed upon the pair. Ursa could see the ship getting closer. _Almost there!_

"Mom, I wanna go home!" Zuko wailed. He was shivering and it almost broke Ursa's heart. She almost turned around right then but a thought stopped her. The same thought that encouraged her to move onward was the one haunting her for the past four years.

_I will not let another one of my babies be corrupted._

Ursa gasped as a shadow from the ship dove into the water and swam towards her. The shadow grabbed her wrist and pushed her towards the ship. "Let me help." A deep voice said from behind her. With a relieved sigh, Ursa handed Zuko over to the male.

He struggled in the stranger's arms. "What's going on?" He asked in a frightened voice. Now better able to swim, Ursa and the shadow carrying her son made it to the large ship. A ladder rolled down the side. She faintly saw Zuko climb up first, then the shadow, and so she started up herself.

The deck was pitch black, probably to avoid being spotted. It was sleek and had no windows and painted black. It was made for stealth and speed. She felt a familiar hand grab her wrist and pull her along. Their were hushed voices and the panicky one of her son.

But she could see nothing until she was pulled into a dimly lit room.

A smile spread across her face. "Kya!" Blue eyes sparkled back at her.

Ursa squealed, running to hug her childhood friend. Kya giggled and hugged the Fire Nation noble back. It had been many years since they'd last seen each other, and it was one of the saddest moments of their lives.

"Ursa. My, you look the same as you did eleven years ago. Stunningly beautiful." Ursa flashed her pearly whites and winked.

"You too, Kya! Effortlessly pretty without makeup. I'm jealous!" Kya blushed scarlet and playfully smacked Ursa's arm.

"Ahem." Someone coughed. Ursa peeked behind Kya to see a tall man wearing Water Tribe attire standing awkwardly beside her shivering son.

"Oh!" Ursa gasped, running to her precious Zuko and hugging him. Zuko coughed into her shoulder. "My poor baby!" She looked back at the shocked looking Kya. "Do you have any extra clothes I could give him?"

Kya's wide blue eyes stared for a moment at her friend and her son. Ursa, standing worriedly over her son made her friend look so much older and responsible, much unlike the wild spirit she was used to. _So she settled down after all, huh?_

"Y-yeah. Hakoda, lets let them get comfortable." Kya said to the tall Water Tribe warrior she called her husband. Then she smiled at Ursa and the young boy who looked freezing.

"I'll be back to give you some dry clothes. You can use this room for the trip, kay?" Ursa nodded and gave her a look which spoke volumes. _Thanks._

Kya placed her hands on Hakoda's back and pushed him into the room opposite Ursa's. It was slightly brighter then theirs, with much more room. Quiet snoring could be heard from one of the three beds to the left of the room.

"Gosh, Sokka takes after you, doesn't he?" Kya snorted. Hakoda chuckled. Kya made her way to the family's dark blue dresser and opened the third drawer.

"I think her kid is about Sokka's age, right? He should fit into these..." Kya muttered to herself as she looked through her own son's clothes.

"Alright, this should do." She said happily. "I'll run these over to them and be right back." Hakoda raised his hand from their bed, acknowledging what she said. A few moments later, Kya returned to the family's shared room on the Southern Water Tribe's ship.

She walked over to the bed on the far side of the room, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Eight years, already." She said to herself. She then walked to her son's bed.

He held a stuffed otter-penguin, his secret best-friend, since there were no other kids his age besides Katara. She pulled his light blue blanket up to his chin and smiled when he let out a loud snore. Yup, he really did take after Hakoda.

Speaking of Hakoda...

"Thanks for helping her." Kya said, as she crawled into bed beside her husband. Hakoda was quiet a few moments before saying, "She's important to you. You're important to me, therefore it was my pleasure."

Kya smiled. He was such a good man. It broke her heart that he'd be sent off to war in the years to come. It was unavoidable.

"Still, you didn't have to come. I could have-"

Hakoda turned to face her, a serious look on his face. "I would never let you do this on your own, Kya. My men and I...this is something we do."

Kya snorted. "I'm not helpless." Then she cocked a brow. "So, you frequently pick up Fire Nation royalty, then?" Hakoda laughed at this. Kya was serious.

"If theres a possible chance it promotes peace between our two nations, it's worth a try."

Yes, thats what Ursa's plan was. In the discreet letter she'd sent she'd mentioned how this trip could possibly alter the outcomes of the war and to come get her by the next full moon. Kya had quickly gone to Hakoda with this.

They'd set sail the next day. Kya didn't believe it was just because of what they owed Ursa, but because anything to do with the war and the Fire Nation was worth looking into.

It was a risky mission, but Kya was confident it would go smoothly if they were quick and stayed out of sight. Hakoda took only a few of his best men, and the trip went rather well.

_I wonder what Ursa has planned._ Kya thought as she drifted off to sleep.

_"Ursa!" Kya said, jumping to her feet as the Fire Nation Princess entered the room. "How'd it go?" Ursa looked at Kya, a small frown on her lips._

_"I got you your freedom, Kya. You can go home now."_

_Kya gasped and tackled Ursa. The princess began laughing with her Water Tribe friend. "Oh, thank you, Ursa! I can't believe how lucky I was to end up being your handmaiden!"_

_Ursa put her hand over Kya's mouth. "No. You shouldn't have been captured in the first place." She removed her pale hand and stood, brushing at her stylish crimson robes. Kya stared at her from the floor, her own pale blue servant clothes a horror compared to the Princess'. _

_"U-ursa..."_

* * *

"KATARA GIVE BACK MR. POTTER!" Kya woke to the wailing of Sokka. She sat up, yawning as she did so. She watched amusedly as Sokka chased his little sister around. The hysterically giggling girl was frantically running all over the room, Sokka's stuffed otter-penguin held high in her right hand.

Hakoda groaned from beside Kya. She couldn't help but smile at such a pleasant morning. There was a knock on the door, and Kya swung her legs over the side of the bed and went to answer the door.

A Water Tribe man, who Kya remembered seeing Hakoda often planning with, was standing in the doorway.

"Kya." He bowed in respect, then peeked over his shoulder to see Hakoda sit up in bed groggily. "We have officially left enemy waters." He said, a small smirk on his lips.

Kya grinned widely. "Good. Tell the rest of the men that I'll prepare something special for them for dinner tonight."

"Yes, M'am."

Hakoda was behind her now, ruffling her dark hair. "I'm going to check on the crew. You go check on the princess."

"Princess?" Katara asked, freezing mid-step. Sokka crashed into her back, sending them both to the ground. He wrestled the doll out of Katara's hands, with much effort.

"Yes, A Fire Nation Princess, Katara. There's a prince in there too, I think."

"A prince?" Sokka echoed, raising his thin brow. "Hey mom, aren't I kinda like the prince of Southern Water Tribe, since dad's the leader?"

Kya nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Yes, Sokka. In a sense." Sokka's face lit up, as well as Katara's. "Then, I'm a Princess?"

"No." Sokka said, looking over at his sister. "Your my servant!" He grinned as Katara's eyes watered.

"Sokka..." Kya scolded quietly. "That wasn't nice." Sokka frowned. "I was only joking." Katara walked over to her mother and tugged on her robes, still crying.

"Oh, Katara, don't listen to him. You're mama's little princess, okay? Now, let's go see the Fire Nation Princess so she can give you some tips." Kya said, bending down to pick up her crying child. Sokka crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. He watched as his mother carried his now cheerful sister out of the room.

He had nothing better to do, so he followed them across the room.

"Good morning, Kya." Ursa said from a small table in the room. She was sipping on some delicious smelling tea. Her son sat in her lap, staring curiously up at Kya. Kya smiled at the boy, who blushed and diverted his eyes.

"Oh, mommy, she's a pretty princess." Katara whispered in Kya's ear.

Sokka stood beside her, holding onto her robes and peeking at the two.

"I see you're already up, Ursa. And this little prince is...?"

Said prince stood and puffed out his chest and announced, "I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation!" Katara gasped in awe and Sokka's jaw dropped.

"You're a prince?" Sokka asked, unconvinced. Zuko focussed his attention on the boy.

"Yeah, so?"

"You don't look like a prince to me."

"What's a prince supposed to look like?" Zuko asked, annoyed with kid.

"Well." Sokka said walking up to the supposed Prince as if to inspect him. "Where's you royal robes? You're hairs a mess, and you have no muscles. Princes are supposed to be fancy and strong."

Zuko growled. "My clothes got wet so I had to wear these." He pulled on his Water Tribe shirt then said, "And I haven't started my physical training yet. But at least I'm not chubby, like you."

Ursa blushed, and grabbed Zuko's arm, pulling him away from the other boy. "I apologize for Zuko's behavior." She glanced at her son, who was fuming. "He knows better."

Kya chuckled and shook her head. "It's fine. Sokka started it."

"I'm not chubby." Sokka said, marching back towards his mother. Kya placed Katara on the ground, who then ran to inspect Ursa.

"I'm a princess, too! Mama says I'm the Southern Water Tribe Princess sinca daddy's the leader." Ursa's eyes widened.

"These are your kids? You married the leader of the Southern Water Tribe?"

Kya nodded and sat down beside her friend. "Hakoda. I married him soon after I returned. He became the leader of our Tribe and then I had these two." Kya smiled at the memories. "What about you."

Ursa looked quite uncomfortable. "I married Ozai. And I was blessed with my Zuko..." She looked adoringly at her son, who sat on the floor, with his eyes closed as if he was pondering something. "Then I had Azula."

"You married Ozai? I thought you hated him!"

Ursa chuckled. "I did. But in order for you to be allowed to be free...I bargained my own freedom. I willingly married him so you could go home."

Kya was in shock. Ursa had spent most of her life rebelling against the arranged marriage, and to hear that she'd given up that fight for her...

"Thank you, Ursa. I didn't know what you'd sacrificed for me."

Ursa shrugged and gave a small smile. "Oh, hush. It wasn't that bad. At least I got Zuko out of it. He's my pride and joy."

"What of your daughter?" Kya asked, confused. Had she died or something? Ursa spoke of her like she was no longer present.

Ursa's face hardened a bit, and Kya knew the look on her face. It meant business. "Sokka, why don't you take Katara and Zuko out to play on deck. See if your father needs some help with anything."

"Why do I have to take him?" Sokka whined. Zuko glared.

"Sokka." Kya warned. Sokka sighed and motioned for them to follow.

"Go have fun." Ursa told Zuko, nudging him forward. Zuko locked his eyes with his mother's, before leaving with the other kids.

"I'm sure your wondering why I called for you, then." Ursa said. "Probably seems strange after all these years apart." She poured Kya some tea and watched the cup fill as though hypnotized.

"Yes, strange indeed. Telling by the way you rushed your note and the way you got here, I bet no one knows you're here."

"No, no one does." Ursa confirmed, staring down at the table. "Last night, Ozai was ordered to kill Zuko. He'd somehow disrespected Iroh, and-" Ursa's brows were pulled together as if she was thinking hard about this. "I couldn't let that happen. I told them they could have me in exchange for Zuko's life. But I couldn't leave without him meeting you."

Kya was saddened by the look in her friend's eyes. It seemed that all the girl did was think of others, which was extremely rare in the Fire Nation.

"Why does he need to meet me, Ursa?" Kya asked silently.

"Azula is a monster. She's only eight years old and already a sadist. When I look at her," Ursa looked up at Kya and said," all I see is Azulon. All I see is flames. Ozai has corrupted my beautiful girl because he favors her over Zuko. Says she actually has potential."

Kya waited patiently for her friend to continue.

"Zuko is different. I see hope in him. I had this sick sense of dread, a vision if you will, that something was going to happen and last night confirmed my fears. I had to stop it. I bring him here because I want him to be different from Azula. I want him to not be prejudiced and see value in all life. The gift you gave me all those years ago."

Kya knew what Ursa meant. She hoped that if Zuko was more accepting, if he was more like Ursa, then he could possibly influence the Fire Nation in the future yet to come. There was hope.

"I am glad that you have brought him." Kya said slowly. "Although it is under rather unfortunate circumstances, we are glad to have you."

"I'm glad to be here. It will be just like old times."

* * *

They traveled back to the Southern Water Tribe on the ship, swiftly. Most of the time, Ursa and Kya pushed their children to play together, as if to form some sort of bond.

The previous hostility between the young boys had wore away, since they both never really had friends their own age besides their sisters. Katara often couldn't keep up with the two, so resigned herself to trailing after Ursa and ask her about being a princess.

The boys spent their time pretending to be soldiers, and acted out missions which entertained the crew. It was rather odd seeing the Fire Nation Prince playing games with a Water Tribe peasant.

"There is my home." Sokka said proudly, pointing towards the fast approaching village. Zuko leaned on the side of the ship beside Sokka, squinting his eyes to better see the small village.

"It's really small. Where I live there's a big city and-"

"Zuko, Sokka! Mom said it's time to eat lunch! She said we'll be home soon!" Katara squeaked from the door leading to the ship's interior.

"I'll race you to the table." Sokka challenged.

"You're on!" Zuko smirked, darting out before either could say go.

"Hey!"

When the got off the ship, Sokka was excited to show Zuko all his favorite places. The Fire Prince was wearing one of Sokka's heavier jackets and gloves, so the cold shouldn't bother him much.

Zuko had never seen so much snow before, and was too captivated by it to pay much attention to what Sokka was saying.

"And when I grow up, I'm gonna be the best Water Tribe Warrior EVER!" Sokka finished, flailing his arms for emphasis. Zuko nodded slightly, then smirked.

"I'm going to be Fire Lord." The two walked the area surrounding the village, making up silly war strategies and flinging snowballs at each other.

"Hey, Zuko. Can you firebend?"

"Uh, kinda. I'm not the best at it, though..."

"Can you show me?" Sokka asked, trudging over to Zuko. The prince rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mom said never to..."

"Come one! Just once!" Sokka begged.

Zuko sighed and then removed the glove from his hand. He focused intently, glaring at his hand until sparks of fire flew from his palm.

"Amazing! I wish I could-"

But the flame in Zuko's hand grew in size and before either knew what happened, Sokka was on the ground clutching his arm.

"Sokka!" Zuko gasped, kneeling in front of his friend. "I-I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Sokka's eyes were watering a little and the boy sniffled as he cradled his arm. The fire had burnt a hold through his sleeve and his skin was burned.

"Come on, let's get you to my mom, quick!" Zuko said urgently, pulling Sokka to his feet. He tugged the sniffling boy back to the village.

When they reached it, it was practically sunset.

"Mom! Help! I accidentally burned Sokka!" Zuko cried, running into the village where mother was last seen with Kya. Sokka walked in behind him, still holding his burnt arm.

"M-mom?" Zuko's eyes widened at the sight before him. Men with the familiar Fire Nation clothes were all over, holding hostages. His own mother was on her knees, head bent with her hair covering her face.

Sokka gasped and ran for his sister who was sobbing into their Gran-gran's shirt.

"Ah. There's the prince. It seems like our work here is finished." Zuko's mouth was agape, and he felt torn. Why were these men doing this? Should he help Sokka and his people? Or...? Why did they have his mother?

A man roughly grabbed his arm and spun him around. He didn't have the chance to think or even look behind him as he was escorted away from the snowy village. He could hear Katara's sobbing even as he boarded the Fire Nation ship.

**tbc**

**Weeellll? Should I continue it? Next chapter will be where the series began and such. Hope you liked it so far and sorry for any mistakes. ^_^: Review, please!**


	2. Happy The Hard Way

**LOL, here's the next chapter. I updated pretty quickly, ne? xD Anyways, hope you like it. I really put alot of effort into this!(:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR; if I did, alot of things would be different.**

**Warnings: Swearing, violence, fluff, Slash. Nothing too graphic, though. Uhh. theres gonna be some mystickal magick, but nothing too different from the series. I'll try to keep em as OC as possible.**

**Pairings: Zukka(Zuko, Sokka.) Taang(Toph, Aang) Jetara(Jet, Katara) eerr... maybe more side pairings. I have the tendency of stirring up drama and jealousy when I write. -sigh- I'm such a drama queen.**

**Chapter Two**

_Happy The Hard Way_

"SOKKA, LOOK OUT!" Katara's scream filled the young warrior's ears as the Fire Nation ship crashed into the snow wall protecting the village. Sokka held his ground, but was pushed back by the snow nonetheless.

Gasps were heard as the dwindling village looked on in horror, Sokka standing alone to face the threat. He was scared, very scared, but he knew it was his duty. He promised his father he would look after the village, no matter what. He was a man.

The front of the ship dropped to form a bridge, leading straight to where Sokka stood. At first, he was intimidated by the ship and it's size, but he quickly pushed those feelings aside.

Sokka crouched low, holding his club, ready to attack, eyes focussed on the looming ship. It was true he wasn't the most skilled, seasoned warrior. He was the only one in his age group, the other boys barely even reached his belly button. But Sokka was confident that his will to protect his family alone could defeat any enemy he would face.

He tightened his grip on his club as figures emerged from the depths of the enemy's ship. Fire Nation. The day that haunted him ever so cruelly flashed in Sokka's head. His sister crying, his mother's burned skin and-

Rage bubbled up in him as he ran towards the Fire Nation soldiers, a sharp cry of battle rising from his lips as he lived in the moment. The one in the front of the pack, the leader Sokka suspected, looked at him bemusedly, a smirk twitching on his lips.

_Tch._

Sokka swung the club at the cocky bastard, pressing all his weight into his swing and- The "cocky bastard" delivered a swift, yet powerful, kick to Sokka's head.

Sokka -utterly surprised and unpleasantly confused by his opponent's obvious skill- was knocked off the bridge and into a large pile of snow.

It chilled his tan skin, as he sunk more and more into the snow. Tears threatened his eyes, as he bit back the disappoint he felt at being so easily thrown aside. How was he supposed to protect them, when he couldn't even protect himself?

He guessed that now his warpaint would be smudged. After all the time he'd spent perfecting it... He let out an irritated sigh as he wiggled around.

What would Hakoda say? What would Kya say? Sokka struggled in the tightly packed snow, his face burning with the cold sensation. He had to get out now. The Water Tribe warrior emerged from his snowy prison just in time to see the bastard shoot flames at _his_ family. Sokka growled, just as the intruder angrily said, "I know you're hiding him."

Sokka ran for his club, grabbed it from the snow, and sprinted for his target. He swung his arms back, ready to hit, letting another war cry escape as he got closer. As he swung, the stranger ducked and Sokka went hurdling over him.

A fireball was sent his way and Sokka just barely escaped making a rather unattractive howl. He slid to the side, reached for his trusty boomerang and threw it. Bastard moved his head, surprised by Sokka's quickness after so easily getting rid of him before.

One of his little warriors in training tossed him a spear, and Sokka wasted no time going after Bastard. His breath was labored now, to his disbelief. He'd spent the past six years preparing for fighting Fire Nation scum! How could he already be so easily tired?

Bastard's amber eyes narrowed in annoyance. He easily broke Sokka's spear in half, effectively knocking the boy to the ground his own weapon. He watched as Sokka glared up at him, rubbing the spot on his head he'd just hit.

Sokka clenched his jaw. _This guy's going easy on me! He could have easily done much more damage, yet he-_

His thoughts were cut off as his boomerang appeared in the distance and hit Bastard right on the head. His helmet slammed against his skull and he moaned, steadying himself. Inside, Sokka was doing a happy dance. But the look Bastard was giving him showed that if he showed any signs of happiness, he'd be ripped to shreads.

Sokka clawed backwards, towards Katara who pulled him towards her as the stranger approached them, fire forming in his palms. He looked pissed. Sokka clenched his eyes shut, waiting for a blow that never came. There was cheering. Sokka peeked open an eye. Had he done something right? Had his boomerang somehow caused the cocky bastard to fall into a coma?

But alas, no, for the monk had came to save the day riding a penguin. How cliche. Bastard's face was planted in snow an Aang landed in front of Sokka and Katara. He wore his usual silly grin and watched as the penguin waddled away.

"Hey, Katara. Hey, Sokka." He said it so friendly. As if Sokka hadn't banished the traitor from the village only hours ago. This kid must have serious memory problems or something.

"Hi, Aang." Sokka said dejectedly. "Thanks for comin'." Sokka's eyes were now diverted to the Bastard, who now stood. Something flashed in Sokka's mind. There was something eerily familiar about the, boy apparently, who stood fuming before them. The amber eyes, the black hair. But the scar. He had never seen a scar like that, except for...

He looked down at his own hand, a tiny scar on his wrist. He smiled bitterly at it, shaking his head. Now was not the time for those thoughts. The boy was probably dead. Like his mother.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, Sokka was startled when he heard Bastard talk. "You're the airbender?" He asked Aang, his body stiff as he faced the twelve year old boy.

Bastard seemed to be Sokka's age, and he was already so well trained in the Fire Nation's combat. Though, had their been more teachers and more time in the Southern tribe, Sokka was sure he would have been on the boy's level.

From the sidelines, even hearing the voice, struck a chord in Sokka. "You're the Avatar?"

Waaait, hold up, cocky bastard say what? Katara's shocked exclamation was echoed by Sokka at Bastard's declaration. Aang, that monk kid, was the Avatar? No freaking way.

Sokka watched, transfixed as the two circled each other. Aang and the intruder on their lands. They seemed to be speaking, but Sokka could hear nothing over the static in his own head. His brain was too small to process all this at once.

Fire shot out at Aang. The kid blocked it as it was repeatedly thrown at him, doing his best to shield Katara, Sokka, and the village. His eyes widened as one shot came particularly too close for comfort. Sokka was clenching his teeth again. He wanted another go at this guy-

"If I go, will you leave the village and everyone in it alone?" This caught Sokka by surprise and he watched as Aang was escorted away by threatening looking men. It reminded him much of the day his friend had been taken from him.

_Zuko._

"No, Aang, don't do this!" Katara called, taking a few steps after her new friend.

"It'll be okay." Aang assured her, optimistic although the situation seemed entirely too... not. Sokka watched as a blank expression crossed over his face.

Much of this was like when he'd had his new friend stolen away from him by the Fire Nation, too. But this time there was much less death.

When Aang had said those three words, Sokka had believed him, despite his pessimistic nature. That kid was comforting. Nothing had been comforting when he'd seen the look on Zuko's face as he'd been torn away from him.

His mother is dead and he'd lost possibly the only non-relative friend he'd ever had.

Aang smiled as the bridge lifted, and Sokka could tell Katara's eyes were watering. They stared as the ship retreated. Sokka was just relieved no one he cared about was hurt this time.

* * *

Sokka pondered their situation. He pondered if there was still a chance Aang could be alive. As the siblings worked through the day to repair the village, Sokka pondered.

His mind went over in his head possibilities. Plans. How could they...

Katara was brooding as she worked, which had inspired Sokka to think even more. The monk's absence had a negative effect on his sister, for whatever reason. He supposed she just liked the company.

It reminded Sokka much of the feelings he'd had towards his first and only friend, the Fire Nation prince. The giddy excitement of having fun with someone who shared your point of view. A shining beacon of hope and excitement, after being stuck in the boring South all your life.

Sokka sighed. He couldn't let a friend go another time. He owed it to Katara and in some ways, to Zuko. He couldn't help at all. He couldn't help his friend, his friend's mother, or even Kya. Not even Kya. Sokka shook his head, gazing thoughtfully at his sister. It was sunset now, and she was pacing in front of the retreating sun.

She was ranting now, and Sokka tried to speak only for her to cut her off again.

"Katara, are you gonna talk all day or are you coming with me?" He motioned towards the canoe in the water beside him. Katara's eyes sparkled in delight, her face lightening and becoming much more pleasant to look at as she smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Sokka!" She cried, hugging her brother fiercely. Sokka coughed, embarrassed. "Now, let's go save your boyfriend."

"He's not-"

"Whaaatever."

Sokka froze as he saw her approach. "What do you think you're doing?" A hoarse, yet wise, voice asked from behind Katara. Gran-gran stood, watching them, a brow raised. Her wrinkled hands behind her back, and her lips pursed. Like she knew they were up to something.

She broke into a wry smile. "You'll need these for your trip." She said, holding out packs. Kanna looked Katara in the eyes, still smiling.

"It's been a long time since I had hope, but you brought it back." She smirked. "Little water-bender." Katara grinned proudly as Kanna turned to Sokka who was smiling softly at the two.

"And you, my brave warrior," Her voice taking on some lilt,"Be nice to your sister." Sokka blinked as Kanna hugged him tightly. Embarrassedly, he agreed he'd watch after her.

"Aang is the worlds only hope, as the Avatar. You both found him for a reason. Now your destiny is intertwined with his." Kanna's eyes glinted mischievously. "And others' so it seems."

Oh joy.

Katara and Sokka exchanged puzzled looks. Just then, a loud growl was her from behind the trio. Katara glanced over her shoulder, then she beamed. "Appa! We can ride Appa!"

Sokka groaned.

"You just love taking people out of their comfort zones, dont' ya?" Katara ignored his comment, and went skipping over to the marvelous beast. She looked absolutely bewitched by the creature.

* * *

Soon, Sokka and Katara found them selves above the Fire Nation ship. Sokka felt rather manly and confident. It seemed they had the advantage now, didn't they? Noise on deck alerted them to Aang's presence and they watched him as he used his bending to escape his captor's.

Sokka's eyes were locked on the boy from earlier. He watched his movements, so precise and sharp. He wanted so desperately to be able to move like that.

When Aang was flung off deck, Katara had screamed, startling Sokka from his thoughts. The Avatar emerged after a few seconds, wielding water as his new weapon.

The Water Tribe members watched in awe as Aang effortlessly bended the water, _their element._ Katara was extremely impressed, and Sokka could practically feel the hope expanding inside her. Appa flew down to land on deck as Aang collapsed to the ground.

Katara and Sokka rushed to him, Katara fussing over him worriedly.

"Thanks for coming..."The bald-one mumbled from Katara's arms. "I couldn't let you have all the glory." Sokka joked, earning a slight smile from Katara.

"I dropped my staff." Aang said looking over to their left. "I'll get it." Sokka said happily, marching over to the brown staff.

As he reached down for it, another hand grabbed it as well. He looked forward to see the cocky bastard grabbing the staff, using it to hold himself on the ship.

The boy stared at Sokka's scar, amber eyes blinking in confusion, as he looked up at Sokka's face. The Water Tribe boy was frozen still. He couldn't move.

"Sokka?" His name came out as a confused sound from the older boy's lips and Sokka suddenly knew why the boy was so familiar. "Z-zuko?" Sokka gasped, grasping at the boys' arm to pull him up. Zuko sat on the deck, staring incredulously at Sokka.

Then reality hit them both. Zuko grabbed Sokka's forearm. "I will give you thirty seconds to run and take the Avatar. Don't look back, and this never happened." Zuko hissed in Sokka's ear.

Sokka paled. This was his friend? The Fire Prince? How did he get that scar?

"Go!" Zuko hissed suddenly, startling Sokka to his feet. The Water Tribe boy clenched the staff in his hands and ran full speed to his sister and Aang. "Let's go before he regains his strength." Sokka said quickly, helping Katara carry Aang onto Appa.

"Yip yip."

Sokka peered over the edge of the large Flying Bison. He spotted Zuko. He tried to resist the butterflies in his stomach, knowing his friend was alive. He looked over to see Katara obsessing over Aang.

Both of their friends were.

"Nephew!" Iroh said in a slightly concerned tone, crouching beside Zuko, who was currently sitting in an awkward position near the edge of the ship.

"Are you alright?" He asked Zuko.

Iroh could tell by the oh-too-obvious fire in his eyes, that he was not.

**tbc**

**SO, did ya like it? Review please. I'm going to go start the third chapter. This story has me really pumped and I have nothing else to do since I've been sick this entire weekend. Thanks for the reviews for last chapter and to everyone who added this to alert and favorite. I will try hard not disappoint! -bows determinedly- CHA! Constructive criticism is welcome, along with encouragingly long reviews with the word LOVE in them. hehehe. **


End file.
